


Wasteland

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Laughing Wounds Style, Light Masochism, Light Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Wasteland

The nameless young man shuddered as he knelt down, the heel of the black skinned woman's boot digging into his pale back. The pinpoint sent familiar heat down his spine and pooled in his stomach as his brow touched the earth.  
  
"Don't be scared, Red." Her voice cut the silence of the blasted field, a silence he had been used to with his bestial ears hidden by a cloth wrap, apparently mistaking his reaction for tension. "It will only make this much worse." The man didn't bother arguing as the heel applied more pressure on his back as he felt fingertips run up to his neck, then a sharp pinch that made him yelp in surprise.  
  
It was part of training, the Bishop had stated calmly, waving his hand the same way that his brother had, saying do what you want with it, as long as you use it. The young man had quietly bowed and went East as his new master had ordered it, to this windswept plain in the world of gray he had found himself in. There he had found a woman in actual color beyond the drab shades he had seen all around him, emerald green and a violet as dark as the night sky.  
  
The mark of that first meeting only a morning before still throbbed on the inside of his left wrist, making him grit his teeth. As he focused on his silence, he could feel his teeth sharpen and cut as the Neverborn rankled at his attempts at self-control. Their fingers coiled and tugged deep in him each time, forcing him to shiver ever more violently against the cold. The control made it hurt, but he always had found both pain and pleasure to feel nice in different ways. If anything, he welcomed the pain now, how it cleared his head and granted a measure of sense in the middle of the grit and beautiful emptiness.  
  
The pinpoint began to last long enough that his breath was coming out harsh and sharp, his whole frame shuddering as the taste of blood dripped into his dry mouth, a sharp splash of need flaring in him. It felt like hours before the pressure fled, then seconds as ice cold fingers laced into his hair and pulled up until he sat straight up again,. After he blinked a few times, gasping for air at the release of the lasting agony and the adjustment of his still weak eyes to the light, he realized she had been careful, that her fingers were gentle.  
  
It felt just as nice.  
  
"You didn't complain at all, Red." Her voice was curious and sweet, familiar as the Shining One's and making him feel just as light-headed. "If anything, you are enjoying this already." She definitely sounded confused, almost aghast, which made the young man smile even wider. The Orchid, she had called herself, couldn't seem to understand the idea that the pain felt fine as well, if not a little better now.  
  
"Good, I was worried that I'd have to go though the whole thing of teaching that to yet another new kid." Her voice was as cheerful as a bubbling brook once he nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, a rub of skin against his cheek.  
  
"No, Sifu." The student answered in Old Realm as he glanced over his shoulder, his smile relaxing as he slowly rocked against the embrace, conscious of the needle-sharp pricks of her attire. "My Master said I was prepared already." He sucked in a sharp breath, almost squeaking as her hand stroked his dick, a questioning sound in her throat.  
  
"Sweet balls," Her fingers slowly traced a line across the hardened tip, "You actually were." A firm grip around his lower head and her hand turned, slowly, making his hips push forward once with a grunt. The friction of cloth across his flesh made a small stain of precum as she twisted harder, until finally, the man opened his mouth in wordless protest. The Orchid opened her hand, and her pupil's startled cry of ecstatic release echoed in the Underworld.  
  
After silence, the young man slack in the Orchid's arms as he gulped needed breaths of air, the Neverborn tranquil in his mind, she spoke again, a teacher observing her charge and testing his measure. "Was it the pain or the release?"  
  
He looked up with a blink of his eyes and a curious twitch of his nose.  
  
The Orchid sighed at a soft click before pulling his back flush against her. "You came, but I don't know why. It's a threshold thing." She tapped the brand on his arm, a mild twinge that made him smile. "I can't exactly know where to start on your training still without knowing how much you can stand and give first, you know."  
  
After a few minutes of thought, he let his head fall back against her shoulder, stating his answer solemnly. "I liked the release more."  
  
The Orchid nodded just as solemnly, pinching his arm and smirking as he grimaced a bit at the pain intruding on his afterglow. "Let's get back to camp, Red." She stood up, her arms tightening with unnatural strength as she carried him up as well. "The next few months are going to be rough on you."  
  
The young Abyssal smiled brightly as he shrugged and began to walk with her, rubbing his head. "I'll enjoy every minute anyways."


End file.
